


Tom's Adult Toys & Book Store

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Ben Wa Balls, Bullet Vibrators, Erotica, F/M, Nipple Suckers, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Vibrators, adult book store, shop keeper tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: A trip to the newly opened shop down the street leads one to some interesting discoveries and maybe some fun new experiences!





	1. Chapter 1

The new store had just opened up down the street after what seemed like years of being empty. I decided to take a stroll that afternoon to see what sort of business was now taking up the building’s residence. After a lovely and peaceful 20-minute walk, I begin to see a sign, faintly glowing in neon letters. As I draw closer, the sign reads, “Tom’s Books & Toys.” I hummed; it sounded like a comic book store. However, it wasn’t until I lowered my gaze to look at the window display that I realized my innocent assumption was dead wrong. On the glass window, black capital letters outlined in white read, “ **YOU MUST BE 18+ TO ENTER, I. D. REQUIRED!** ” Black curtains were drawn, and while I couldn’t see what was inside the store itself, the display’s counter held several items that gave me plenty of ideas as to what lies inside. Starting from the left side, there was a small pile of books, all of their titles indicated they fall under the romance and erotica genres. There was a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs, a glass fish bowl filled with various sorts of condoms, a bottle of massage oil, a silky red and black blindfold, a wooden paddle, and what looked like a beautiful glass dildo that could pass for an elegant sparkling art piece. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, my hands fidgeted in my pockets. I just broke up with a douche of an ex a few months ago, and I had contemplated buying a toy or something for my personal needs that said douche couldn’t satisfy. At first, ordering from an adult website sounded like a good idea, but I turned chicken, and had talked myself out of it. Odd as it may sound, I think I would feel more comfortable seeing these sort of items in person, rather than order something and the item be too small, too big, or so on and so forth. I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly, summoning my inner courage for a moment. With a slowly released sigh, I finally decided to take the plunge to venture inside. I will my feet and legs to move forward, and push open the door. The soft tinkling of a bell jingled above my head as I crossed the threshold, and I inwardly cursed. I didn’t really want to make my presence known just yet, but I’m not turning around.

Honestly, I wasn’t sure what exactly I expected to see once inside but the sight before me certainly wasn’t it. I guess I was expecting obscenely things hanging from walls, like raunchy pin-ups or leather accessories. Instead, the store had nicely polished wood flooring and the surrounding walls were painted a relaxing shade of fern green. Adorning said walls were prints of classic paintings and pictures of erotic yet tasteful photography. Looking to my right, there were several rows of medium-sized bookshelves, gradually lining along all the store’s walls. They were stuffed full of various adult literature and they seemed neatly categorized by different sub-genres; How-To’s, BDSM, Action/Adventure, Gothic/Horror, LGBTQ, Historical, Pirates, Romantic-Comedies, Kama-Sutras, and more than I could’ve possibly imagined!! Straight ahead was a large wooden counter with a lit up display case. I drew closer to find the case contained various stainless steel and glass products, some were body piercings & jewelry, but then there were others that were so random in shape, I had no inkling of what possible purpose some of these things served inside the bedroom. As I strolled further to the center of the store, there were more rows of shelves, and these were stocked with several assortments of lubes, sprays, and massage oils. I kinda snickered at how the various labels and brand names ranged from subtly sexy to just hilariously crude and plain cheesy. Continuing forward, I spotted a large black door standing wide open, two bead curtains were drawn on either side the door’s frame. A paper sign on the door showed a large black arrow pointing downward and beneath it read, “Adult films, toys, and accessories: Please proceed downstairs!” I swallowed a nervous lump that began to form in my throat, but stepped downward into the basement, anyway. When I reached the bottom, my eyes widened in disbelief. The basement level was enormous compared to the upper floor! There are several rows of tall metal racks, dangling with various toys on either side. My walking pace slowed, each step I took was silent and cautious. Truthfully, I became nervous, like I was going to be caught doing something bad, even though I rationally know I am of legal age to be shopping here. I was oddly mesmerized by the many bright colors, the various shapes, and assorted sizes of all the vibrators & dildos. Some toys were more like realistic cocks, others looked plain and boring, but some were so strangely textured and oddly colored that they could almost pass as naughty candy for adults. I stretched my hand out to pick up a realistic flesh-colored vibrator.

“That’s a very popular item.”

I shrieked and spun around!! A rather tall and handsome man stood before me and he looked almost as startled as I am sure I looked! A large hand pressed against his chest and he chuckled with an embarrassed smile.

“I’m so sorry, miss!” He quickly apologized, “I’m the proprietor of this store.” I blinked and… Damn it, my brain just flittered off. When one imagines the owner of an adult store, most images that immediately come to mind are of sketchy looking people with creepy lecherous grins. This man was wearing a clean black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black trousers, and gray suede shoes. His dark blonde curly hair was cut short, and he had a bit of facial scruff. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of pale blue and sharp cheek bones accented his bright smile handsomely. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine for men’s fashion, not someone you’d find selling smut and sex toys.

“My name is Tom, is there anything I can help you with, miss?” My my, and he has an English accent, as well. It took me a few seconds to realize I had probably gone too long without even responding to him.

“Err, sorry! No, no… I uh..” I stuttered. I wasn’t really sure how to answer him. It was a bit hard to speak when a drop dead gorgeous man was staring and you just so happened to be reaching for a plastic vibrating dick at that moment. His friendly gaze shifted and his eyes narrowed, now looking a bit more puzzled. My heart fluttered nervously at the change in his demeanor. Tom straightened his posture, his jaw clenched, and he placed one hand behind his back whilst holding the other out expectantly.

“May I see your I.D. please, ma’m?” His sweet voice turned serious, but his tone remained gentle. I immediately straightened and realize what this may look like to him. After rooting around in my purse, I retrieved my wallet and show him my driver’s license. He scans it for a brief second and he nods with a hum, his gentle smile now returning. “Thank you. I take it this is your first time in an establishment such as this one?”

I smiled and chuckled, “was it  _that_  obvious?”

He laughed in turn but shrugged. “No need to feel ashamed, I completely understand.” My cheeks reddened and, for some reason, his tone ruffled my feathers.

“I’m not a virgin.” I suddenly blurted out. Tom’s eyebrows raised, but my sudden (and extremely personal) outburst didn’t seem to faze him. He just stared blankly at me, and I fumbled to explain myself. “Erhm… I mean, I’ve just never really considered shopping in a place like… this.” I shrugged, wincing a little. Shit, I didn’t mean to sound judgmental or offending, I hoped that made sense to him without me sounding like a prude. Tom nodded again, a look of better understanding now showed.

“Ahh, yes, I see. And there’s nothing to feel bad about in that regard, either, darling. Media usually portrays places like this as dirty and taboo. However, sexuality is just as much of a part of our bodily needs as any other, like hunger. We have stomachs, we eat to sustain energy. We have sexual organs and thus, everyone experiences arousal in some form or another, and we find ways to scratch that particular itch, so to speak. I just so happen to sell various things to help stimulate and relieve those specific itches. Ehehehe.” His laughter, along with his calm personality and oddly insightful views helped ease my own nerves. I’m already starting to feel less embarrassed or ashamed that this was my first visit to an adult store. I giggled and smiled up at him.

“I suppose you have a point there. Never really thought of it like that before.”

“Well, is there anything else I can help you with, madame?” I shifted on my feet, there was one thing I was still a bit unsure of, and that was what specifically I was even browsing for. I had no experience with toys, and with all the variations in sizes and functions around me, I wasn’t really sure what would feel good and I didn’t want to buy something that felt uncomfortable and/or just didn’t do anything for me.

“Well, to be honest, I’m a… fish out of water when it comes to this sort of stuff.” I confessed, the volume of my voice grew quieter. I looked down at my hands awkwardly and my fingers fiddled with the pendant on my necklace.

“I see. Well, do you masturbate? And if so, how do you normally reach orgasm?” Tom’s unexpectedly personal question made my head snap up and my eyes widened at his nerve. He didn’t sound dirty or creepy, as though he were planning to jerk off to the thought later. Although that salacious thought wouldn’t bother me, if it were true. In fact, his relaxed neutral expression and the matter-of-fact professionalism in his voice reminded me of how a doctor asks you about symptoms you experience when dealing with a cold. I hummed and cleared my throat.

“I uhh… Yes, yes I do. To climax, I mainly use my fingers for… well… .” My mouth was dry, my answer was right there. But now, all I could envision was this conversation occurring in the bedroom;  _laying in bed, I’m sprawled out on my back, crimson satin sheets caressing every inch of my skin, and he’s seated in a chair, watching me as I tease my lips and entrance. He’s asking me to do things for his viewing pleasure, to gently squeeze and knead my breasts, perhaps requesting I pinch my hard rosy nipples for him. Softly at first, but eventually he tells me to tug at them, making me squirm and mewl. I imagine the sensation to be similar to his teeth, biting and pulling at that sensitive flesh…_

“Ma’m?” Tom’s voice, just a touch louder, snapped me back to reality. His brow was furrowed and his lips formed a small pout. “I must apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you with my questions. I tend to forget most people aren’t comfortable discussing bedroom matters in a public setting, much less to a complete stranger.”

“No, no! That’s not it, at all!” I reassured, although I sure as hell didn’t plan on telling him what exactly was going through my head. However, I still wasn’t sure how to answer his question.

“Let’s try narrowing things down instead; maybe through process of answering A or B questions, we can find the right tool for your needs.” We both giggled, but I’m almost positive he wasn’t laughing for the same reasons I was.

_‘I’m sure you’ve got a perfect tool for my needs beneath those snug fitting pants of yours, Tommy Boy.’_

“Which do you prefer more? Clitoral stimulation or penetrating stimulation?” Holy shit, straight to the point, aren’t we? I had to really concentrate to actually answer the question and not start fantasizing again.

“Umm… well, clitoral stimulation is nice but I’m also… I mean, my clit is super hyper sensitive, so p-penetrating stimulation works better for me.” I really wish I’d stop stuttering like some naïve teenager. But despite my best efforts, the toe-curling thought of being penetrated and stretched around Tom’s cock was all I could think about, for now at least; before he asks another interesting question, no doubt. He simply nodded with a thoughtful hum.

“Oral sex: yay or nay?”

“ ** _Definite_**  yay.” My quick answer made him chuckle and I noticed his cheeks and neck were turning a light shade of pink. He smiled and briefly licked his lips before continuing.

“In that same regard, do you prefer giving or receiving?” It could’ve been my imagination just now, but I could’ve swore his voice fluctuated just the slightest at the word, ‘ _receiving_ ’.

“I’ll just say I’m certainly not opposed to one over the other,” and for my own curiosity and amusement, I added, “but I very much enjoy receiving, if my partner gives me the choice.” Tom’s reaction did not disappoint, as his eyes became half lidded and a devilish smile spread across his face.

“ _Ahhh._  Very well, then. Follow me, please.” Oh my. I obliged him and he guided me through the aisles until he seemed to come to a specific one he had been looking for, his eyes searched intently for something. “Ah-hah! I believe you might want to try these.” He plucked a package from one of the metal racks and handed it to me. It appeared to be a medium-sized pair of green silicone balls fused together in the middle, and one of the spheres had a thin string looped through it. I was a bit clueless though as to where they go or what they’re even suppose to do. Tom picked up on my silence and began to explain. “These are called Ben-Wa balls. They’re hollow, and contain smaller weighted balls inside. Women insert them to practice kegel exercises and improve the elasticity of the vagina. A common example of their use is to insert them, and rock yourself gently in a rocking chair or swing. The weights inside the balls then shift and cause pleasant vibrations as you move.”

“Sounds like these could be interesting,” I replied.

“Oh yes. I’ve had several customers praise them with most delightful reviews. I have heard they make office work and house chores a bit more entertaining. Ehehehe.” His laughter is too cute, I can’t help the goofy grin I feel spreading across my face.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind,” I smiled, “so anything else you would recommend?” I looked up and caught Tom staring not-so-subtly at my cleavage before quickly glancing back up to meet my eyes. There was a pause and for a moment, the way his half-lidded baby blues gazed into my soul, and how the corner of his lips twitched to restrain a smirk, I suddenly felt… vulnerable. It was as though I was standing before him, naked and bare, and he was sizing me up; scheming something I could only assume would be deliciously wicked.

“Do you enjoy playing with your breasts and/or nipples during masturbation?” Tom’s voice was lower, and my body answered before I did, as I felt my nipples hardening. Fuck, why did I wear this flimsy bra?! He can probably guess what my response is, anyway.

I cleared my throat before croaking out, “Y-yes.”

“I have the perfect accessory just for you, then.” He turned around, facing the opposite side of the aisle, and scanned for his next recommendation. He pulled another package off a rack and gave it to me, and this time, I felt my face burn with a blush I knew was reaching my ears. Tom had given me a pair of nipple suckers with small built-in vibrating bullets. Holy shit. His low chuckle made me squeeze my legs together. “Judging by your silence, among…,” he cleared his throat, “ _other_  indications, I assume these may tickle your fancy?” I chuckled nervously before saying, “Oh, yeah. These look incredibly f-fun.” I wanted to say ‘fucking hell yeah!’, but I think my eagerness is already obvious enough. And, for some reason, with just the way Tom carried himself and how his general aura felt gentle yet intensely dominant and strong, I felt strangely compelled to be… acquiescent? Somehow smaller, and more docile? His soft voice once again got me to snap out of my train of thought. “If I may, perhaps you should consider a third item? After all, we are having a Buy-2-Get-1 free on all our products to celebrate the store’s opening.” I busted out laughing!

“I’m sorry, hearing the phrase ‘Buy-2-Get-1’ sale pitch is just… oh my god!” I snorted.

“Normally a sales pitch one hears in a clothing store or a grocery market; not a sex shop selling cocks and naughty books? Ehehehe.” We both laughed before he cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. “Well then, I’ll leave you to browse for now. If you need anything, I’ll be upstairs organizing.” He placed his hands behind his back before walking away and up the stairs. Decisions, decisions…

About 10 minutes had gone by and I finally emerged back up stairs. Tom was standing behind the counter with the display case, un-boxing new products. He turned when he heard my footsteps approaching and beamed a bright smile.

“Welcome back upstairs. Did you find everything okay?” To which, I nodded. I placed the two items he recommended plus one more thing; a purple G-spot vibrator with a gentle bumpy textured pad to stimulate the clit. The rabbit ones looked fun but, seeing as I was a newbie at vibrators, I was worried the ‘rabbit’ part would jab me, as most of them looked a bit too pointy. His brow rose and he nodded with an impressed hum. “That’s a wonderful choice, darling. I’ve read reviews that this one is a good start for women with rather sensitive or smaller clitorises.” He collected the other items, scanned them, placed them into a discreet brown paper bag, and just like that, I made my first adult store purchase. I looked up, and he was smiling boyishly with crossed arms and I smiled in turn. “I imagine you and your partner are going to have some fun adventures later tonight, eh?”

“Eh, not really. Hard to have a real adventure without a partner.” I shrugged.

“Oh, dear.” He frowned, seeming surprised and unhappy to hear this. “I’m so terribly sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to offend or bring up—”

“Oh, no, no,” I waved dismissively with a snicker. “It’s cool. Last guy I was with was a piece of shit. He hated the very idea of toys being introduced, but I suppose if I had needle-dick, I’d be insecure about any silicone or plastic dick with batteries, too.”

“Ehehehehe!!!” He threw his head back laughing, as did I. “In that case, would you mind terribly if I held onto your purchases this evening?” He nibbled his bottom lip, looking a bit guilty. I was so confused by this reaction.

“Wait,  _what_? Why??” I was trying to go for being shocked and angry. However, Tom swiftly leaned over the counter, his large hands gently encircled my wrists and I froze when his lips were suddenly next my face. His warm breath in my ear was enough to elicit a shuddering moan.

“If I may be so bold, I would love to be your partner on an adventure, tonight. And I would love to be your… personal instructor, on how to  _truly_   ** _enjoy_**  your most recent purchases.” The sudden close proximity was distracting enough, and the way his scent flooded my senses made my mouth water. I wanted nothing more than to dive across this counter, rip those pants down, and suck him off right here. “What do you say, darling?” His voice purred.

I swallowed hard before answering his question with another. “ _What time do you close up?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader returns to Tom’s shop after hours, and he demonstrates how much fun toys can really be ;)

Tom had told me to come back to the shop later that night. It turns out there was a single apartment located above the shop as well when he had bought out the building’s property. After chit chatting over a glass of moscato on the couch, we finally adjourned to his bedroom. When opened the door, he bowed at the waist with a comical dramatic flare, presenting the familiar brown paper bag from earlier this afternoon sitting on top the bed’s comforter. The only source of light was a decorative electric wax-melter, dimly lit, and the pleasant aroma of peaches and cream permeated the air.

I laughed, “wow. No rose petals?” He chuckled whilst discarding his navy blue t-shirt. Holy hell, those abs are practically chiseled into the man.

“Oh? I was unaware I was courting a lady with picky standards.” With a few strides of his long legs, he reached the other side of the room and wrapped his arms around me. When he leaned forward, his scruff caused me to giggle as it tickled my neck and jawline. While his mouth showered kisses, suckles, and nibbles, his hands kneaded and massaged down my back. Slowly but surely, Tom seemed to reach his goal, groping my ass cheeks and pressing my body firmly against his. He rolled his hips and growled, the rock hard erection pressed against my stomach was as monstrous as his snarl! He released my cheeks to grab at my shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to join his on the floor. He took a step back to look down at my ample breasts, his baby blue eyes seemed to turn to a deep navy as pupils dilated. He hummed and licked his lips, and raised his large hands to cup the fleshy globes before burying his face in my cleavage. Between the scratchiness of his scruff and feeling his groans breathing warm air against my skin, I couldn’t help but sigh a shuddering moan. “Your tits are positively magnificent, darling. So soft, so succulent…,” he ran the flat of his tongue up between my breasts before showering kisses over them. I closed my eyes, laced my fingers in his soft curls, and simply enjoyed his worshipping, sighing with each kiss and flick of his tongue. One finger tugged down the right cup of my bra and I gasped, “ooh!” Tom began suckling at my nipple tenderly, purring while gently bobbing his head. While his mouth lavished my right breast, his hand rhythmically squeezed the left, stroking his thumb back and forth over its’ hardened peak. My mind floated in a delightful haze and I hadn’t even registered the fact the sneaky man had unhooked my bra at some point, so I threw it across the room. My other clothes followed shortly afterwards, now completely naked to this gorgeous man and whatever salacious things he had planned. I squealed when an open palm slapped my ass and I practically leapt onto the bed! Tom chuckled, flashing a mischievous grin, and crawled towards me. The way his gaze was squarely locked onto me as he drew closer, it was reminiscent of a feline predator ready to lunge for its’ prey. I started to reach for his belt but he pulled my hands away, tutting softly, “Now now, patience, love. I plan to savor your pleasure tonight.” He reached for the brown paper bag and retrieved the ben-wa balls and vibrating nipple suckers, now fresh put of their boxes.

I squirmed, “so… which one are you going to use?”

“ ** _One_**? Ehehehe, what makes you think we’re using _**only** one_ toy, tonight?” My eyes widened, and before I could process a verbal response, Tom moved down the bed quickly and grasped both my ankles to spread my legs. He buried his face against my mound and I jerked with a cry as his flattened tongue slowly, torturously, lapped over my lips. The tip came to tease my clit, nudging it and circling it just slightly before he pursed his lips over it. He moaned and purred whilst suckling, but I whined and fidgeted. I was fluttering at that edge but I needed more than just this. As though he read my thoughts, I felt something pushing against my entrance and I gasped, feeling something surprisingly big suddenly stretching my lips. It was pushed inside by only an inch, but the surprising girth left me panting and shuddering. Tom smiled up at me with a wicked twinkle in his eye. “One ball down and…,” his words trailed off and there was another push. The second orb joining its’ twin was even more astounding, not only stretching me deep within but they kept me feeling deliciously stuffed. “There we are.” He purred before lowering his face to my pussy once more. His nose proceeded to rub my throbbing clit while his tongue began thrusting deep inside my cunt, shaking his head side to side.

“Oh fu-fuck!!” I yelped. The sensation of the ben-wa balls vibrating deep in my core as his tongue pushed rhythmically against them made me emit noises I never knew I could make. My toes curled and I keened loudly, all I could do was grip the sheets as the familiar coil in my stomach tightened more and more. His lips latched onto my clit and, with a deep vibrating moan, he sucked hard, and his fingers replaced his tongue to continue pumping against the balls. My back arched off the bed, my eyes scrunched shut, and I couldn’t restrain my lustful cry as my first orgasm overwhelmed me. Tom’s movements gradually slowed, allowing me to ride out my climatic high til my body stilled beneath him, and he pulled away to let me catch my breath. Even so, the slightest rock of my hips caused the balls to shift, and my inner walls still felt unbelievably sensitive. My hands came to rest against my groin and I turned onto my side, mewling, as the subtle vibrations kindled my arousal anew. I heard the Englishman chuckle behind me, and a single fingertip glided down my spine, making me shiver involuntarily.

“Lovely little things, aren’t they?” He whispered. His hand came to rest on my hip and he pulled himself flush against my backside. I started to speak, but his hips began rocking lazily against my ass, causing the twin orbs nestled deep in my core to shift and vibrate in time with his movements, and all I could do was whimper. He pulled me over to lie on my back, and his attention went down to my heaving chest. Both his hands cupped my breasts, his fingertips kneaded the soft flesh playfully before giving them a rather firm squeeze. I whined and gasped, and not just because of his grip, but when I had squeezed my legs together unintentionally, my walls gripped and squeezed around the toy. He dipped down and his nose circled and teased my puckering right areola, his warm breath puffed against my skin. Tom then looked up at me with an impish smile, moving his head side to side so that his chin scruff grazed my now hardened nipple. The tickling pleasure caused me to squirm and giggle, but I also mewled, the reverberations from my own laughter and movements caused the love-orbs to shift. His smile turned to a knowing wolfish grin, chuckling at my continuously flustered state. His blue eyes stay locked with mine as he opened his mouth and his tongue flicked over my neglected left bud. I was mesmerized, watching how he fluttered the tip around it in tight circles, his hand tending to my right with pinches ranging from gentle to painful tugs. His lips finally pursed over my left nipple and I let out a long relieved sigh, not realizing I had been holding my breath. I closed my eyes and panted shamelessly, each lap of his tongue made me clench and every tug of his fingers made me whimper. I gasped, I was unprepared to suddenly feel his other hand cup my mound and he groaned, pulling away from my breast to look down. “My god, your cunt’s already dripping, again. How delightful.” Tom sat back and withdrew the nipple suckers from his pockets. After having already teased mine to painfully hardened peaks, it took him no time to easily suction the new accessories onto my throbbing nipples. He gave the attached air pump a squeeze and I hissed, feeling my nipples somehow become impossibly harder and the suckers tightening, sending painful yet oddly pleasant tingling sensations directly down to my clit. He smirked with a satisfied hum, “very nice.” He got up from the bed and strode over to a large door that I assumed led to a closet. Curiously, I watched him open it and he started to fiddle with something directly behind the door. After a few minutes, he stepped out from behind the door, revealing not only his entirely naked form, but another trick up his sleeve, or rather… attached to the door. Hanging on the closet door was a pair of black straps with a middle section that appeared to be a swing with a seat. Tom curled his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion and growled, “now, let’s get you strapped in, darling.” I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded, forcing myself to sit up and pull myself from the bed. I only managed to swing my legs over the edge when I heard him sigh. “Oh dear, where are my manners?” He scolded, striding over to kneel in front of me. “Need to remove that toy so you can enjoy something even better.” Although the wink he gave me was sorta sexy, I couldn’t help but giggle somewhat at the way his nose crinkled adorably as he did so. I laid back and spread my legs, and Tom leaned forward. I felt the retrieval string being tugged but I yelped, unprepared for the painful yet oddly pleasurable sensation of the ben-wa balls scraping against my tender walls. Once he had pulled them out, the overwhelming emptiness I felt made me whimper desperately. He chuckled and I squeaked when he easily scooped me up from the bed and carried me over to the door swing. Tom carefully lowered me into the seat and used his height and weight to steady me against the door while I grabbed onto a set padded handle-straps, and just feeling his thick cock pressed against my groin made me shudder. With a slow roll of his hips, his shaft ground against my clit with each movement and this made it awfully hard to focus, even as he maneuvered my legs effortlessly into the other pair of looped straps. After this was done, his dark blue eyes gazed deeply into mine before his lips captured mine in a searing kiss. It was gentle at first, gently suckling at my quivering bottom lip and almost shyly coaxing his tongue over it, beckoning invitation. I obliged, opening my mouth just the slightest to allow him entry. However, when his hands came to my breasts, there was a click, and I gasped with a jerk; the nipple suckers began vibrating and sent breath-taking jolts of pleasure from my tits to my clit and deep inside my cunt. Tom seized this moment to thrust his tongue into my mouth to writhe against my own, swallowing my desperate moans that ripped from my throat. Without breaking the kiss, he slid his hand in between our bodies and I felt his bulbous tip parting my labia. I could swear I could hear my wetness already coating him, my obscenely parted legs trembled. It was then he pulled away only somewhat, his forehead pressed to mine as he breathed, “I want you to take a deep breath for me, darling.” I could only nod in response, my capacity for speech dwindled by the second as my body was already racked from waves of throbbing pleasure from the toys buzzing away on my tits. His hips flexed again and Tom rasped, “ _fucking_ _christ_ ,” as he pushed inside me with almost agonizing slowness, his teeth bared with great restraint. My jaw hung open in a soundless cry, his invasion was almost too painful but yet, just perfectly so, as I felt every bump and vein filling me. Just when I thought there was no way my cunt could stretch anymore for his uncompromising girth, I felt something fuzzy rest against my outer lips, and it was then I almost wept when I realized he had bottomed out. Tom stood stock still for a moment, allowing my brain to catch up with every sensation consuming my body; I felt every single twitch of his cock buried deep in my throbbing walls, and each one made me mewl. He chuckled darkly and sighed, “you’re so… deliciously tight. And that—” I whimpered and fidgeted when he purposely twitched, “God, watching and hearing you… react like _that_ … from only feeling me move the slightest… is _intoxicating_.” With that, he withdrew almost all the way to the tip before surging forward, using the straps to rut into me like a feral beast, and all I could do was hang there helplessly and accept it. My entire body felt like fire and lightning, as each thrust stretched me in the most painfully exquisite way and my tits, feeling unbelievably heavy, bounced in time with his unforgiving pace. My cries mingled with Tom’s animalistic grunts and panting, wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed off the walls, the door creaked and thumped repetitively with his quickening tempo, all of this combined to create an obscene symphony of passionate fucking. It wasn’t long before my toes began to curl and I felt the familiar telltale tightening coil in my stomach. My noises became higher pitched as I rose higher and higher to that edge.

“Sh-sh-shiiiit!!” It was the only word in my vocabulary I could hiss. His long arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush to his body, pumping harder and snarling against my neck. His tongue snaked along my jawline, reaching my ear, his hot breath cascading against my flesh.

“Ahh, that’s it, love! Cum for me!! Mmmff… Let me feel you cum on my cock!” My eyes screwed shut and my entire body went rigid as the strongest contractions of my final climax overcame me. Screams that didn’t even sound human ripped from my throat and I was completely mindless, reduced to nothing but a receptacle of any and every pleasurable sensation assaulting my body. Tom plunged violently and erratically into my cunt, roaring through his own release, until he eventually slowed down to just lazily rocking himself to a stop. The warmth of his cum felt incredibly soothing to my tender and sensitive walls, and I honestly couldn’t care less how it dripped down and over my ass. Moments passed, and unlike several raucous minutes prior, the only audible sound in the room was our exhausted breathing. He reached up and clicked off the vibrating nipple suckers before carefully removing them. Tom then proceeded to unloop my legs from the straps and once I relinquished my grip on the handles, he gently cradled me in his strong arms. He strode over back to the bed and lied down, keeping me snug against his body. Between the earth-shattering sex, his warmth, and the gentle sounds of our relaxed breathing, I knew sleep was merely seconds away.

“Is my fair lady satisfied with her first toy purchasing experience?” He asked with a drowsy hum in his voice.

I smiled, “Oh yes. I can already tell I’m going to be a regular customer of yours.”

“Ehehehe, I’m happy to hear it… so, when would you like me to demonstrate how to get the most fun out of your vibrator?”


End file.
